


Blink, and I'll love you

by Madame_Klancealot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Arguing, Bickering, Contests, Games, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Keith/Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Love Confessions, M/M, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Shiro (Voltron) is Missing, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Staring, satring contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Klancealot/pseuds/Madame_Klancealot
Summary: Lance and Keith are facing each other eye to eye. Lance promises he won't cheat, but that doesn't mean he has a trick or two up his sleeve.





	Blink, and I'll love you

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, I thought it was pretty cute.

“Don’t you dare, McClain!” Keith told off the blue paladin.

 

Lance made a smug face at the red paladin. “Don’t worry, Mullet. I’m keeping it completely cool.”

 

“I know you so well, McClain, if you even dare to try...” Keith warned him, violet eyes narrowing.

 

“What! You’re gonna kill me? Been there, done that.” Lance mocked.

 

“That’s not even funny!” Keith exclaimed, feeling his eyes watering trying to keep them open for dear life.

 

“You guys, shut up! This is a quiet game...talking isn’t needed.” The boys heard from the couch behind them.

 

“Shut up, Pidge!” Both boys screamed in unison at the green paladin.

 

“Guys, no need to be mean.” They heard next to Pidge in a calmer tone.

 

“Shut up, Hunk!” They both screamed at the Yellow paladin this time.

 

“What on Earth is going on in here??” An accented voice sounded when the doors opened to slide in an Altean princess.

 

“Princess, shut up!!” Keith screamed at Princess Allura.

 

“Oh my, back in my day we would find something sharp to stick the other person’s” That familiar annoying storyteller voice came from next to Allura.

 

“Coran!!!” Everyone bickered at him.

 

_Moooooo!_

 

“Dammit, Kaltenecker, we don’t want your milkshakes right now.” Lance grumbled, concentration overtaking his bronze face.

 

“Feeling the pressure, McClain? You can call it quits any second.” Keith challenged him, feeling a slight sense of winning on the way.

 

“Can it, Samurai. I’m going to win this one. Fair and square.” Lance assured the red paladin.

 

“Well the fair part is true, but for how long? I see you plotting.” Keith tilted his head an inch to intimidate the blue paladin.

 

“No duh you see me, our eyes are wide open. That’s part of the game!” Lance teased, but it didn’t work on the red paladin. He was still as a rock, eyes wide open.

 

“You and your stupid lines. They never work on me.” Keith made his eyes go wider.

 

“Oh really? We’ll see about that.” Lance spat at Keith.

 

“Is that a challenge?”  Keith said in a low raspy voice.

 

“You know you guys are already doing a challenge…” Pidge grumbled in the background.

 

“Shut up, Pidge!” Keith and Lance shot back at her.

 

“Go on, give me a good line. _Sharpshooter._ ” Keith prompted.

 

“Damn, you know I twitch every time you call me that.” Lance smirked, feeling the pressure.

 

“I know.” Keith smired back, taking in a sharp breath before the words: “... _Sharp_ .. _Shooter_ …” Escaped his mouth all low, just like Lance liked it, smacking each syllable with his rosy lips.

 

“That’s so low, Kogane.” Lance breathed out through his nose in anger.  

 

“Fine, I got one, prepare to be moved, Mullet.” An idea finding the blue paladin.

 

“Isn’t that the point of this game?” Hunk interjected, Pidge snickering beside him.

 

“Hunk!! Now’s not the time. I’m trying to think here.” Lance refocused on Keith, blue eyes entrancing the red paladin.  

 

“With what brain?” Keith smirked.

 

“Good one, Kogane, but it won’t work on me.” Lance shot back.

 

“Oh no, I know other things that might work…” Keith made a knowing look at Lance.

 

“Let’s not go that far in front of everyone else.” Sweatbeads were building on Lance’s brow at the red paladin’s idea.

 

“Is…. _Lancey-Lance_ getting scared?” Keith used his pet name.

 

“Mullet...please, this is embarrassing.” Lance pleaded.

 

“Then do it!” Keith barked, urging the blue paladin to move.

 

“No, I ain’t losing to you. Then you win the bet.” Lance said dramatically.

 

“Exactly.” Keith licked his lips in delight.

 

“Why is everyone here?” Lance groaned loudly in the room.

 

“Cause it’s fun to see you squirm.” Allura answered for everyone.

 

“What she said.” Pidge agreed

 

“Yep, pretty much.” Hunk seconded.

 

“I agree, you know, back when..” Coran started, but was quickly shot down.

 

“Coran!!!” All of the paladins screamed.

 

“One day you will all find my stories interesting.” Coran grumbled now while wallowing in his sorrows of untold stories.

 

“Yeah, well today’s not that day so can it!” Keith said angrily, going back to Lance.

 

“Well, _Sharpshooter_. Got anything before I blow…” He looked down with is open eyes, then said with a toothy grin, “your mind.”

 

“I wouldn’t mind you blowing something else.” Lance almost winked, but saved himself right in the nick of time.

 

“Lance!!” Everyone in the room who was not the blue or red paladin screamed in horror.

 

“I’m tempting you alright. I’m gonna win this one.” Keith was breathing heavily, feeling the droop of his eyelids.

 

“Hell no, here it comes….” Lance smirked wildly at the red paladin.

 

“What?” Keith asked, cocking a thick, black brow.

 

“My best line, of course!” Lance snickered, before he said, “Are you an alien, Keith Kogane? Cause you’re out of this world!”

 

“Dude...I am an alien..” Keith said in a bored voice.

 

“Quiznack, that didn’t cross my mind at all when I thought of it. You didn’t flinch once, dammit. I need to find new material.” Lance scrunched his nose.

 

“Or remember that your boyfriend is half Galra.” Keith threw in.

 

“Well sorry for forgetting, I have more than one thing to concentrate on at the moment.” Lance opened his eyes wider if it were even possible.

 

“If you owned more than two brain cells, you wouldn’t have that problem, would you?” Keith shouted at Lance now.

 

“That’s it, Mullet!” Lance screamed back.

 

“I think he’s gonna blink!” Pidge shouted to the room, both arms out to get everyone’s attention.

 

“Fuck, we’re still doing this.” Lance breathed heavily, keeping his eyes open. “You didn’t mean what you said, Mullet. Don’t worry. I still love you...at least I’m still bold enough to tell you that in front of everyone!”

 

Keith flinched.

 

“Ooooooo.” Enlightenment crossed Lance’s face.

 

“That’s right. PDA, baby!!” Lance yelled in an evil voice, causing Keith to flinch even more, his eyelids almost closing.

 

Lance knew he had him. “I looooooove you, Keith.” He cooed at the red paladin. (Imagine this in Catbug's voice from Bravest Warriors, haaa.)

 

“Stop it, Lance!” Keith yelled back at him, his Galra canines baring.  

 

“Tonight when we go to bed, I’m going to looooove you.” Lance sing songed, the others in the back chuckling at his sudden display of affection.

 

Keith flinched again. Then his nose twitches.

 

“I’m going to give you loving kisses on your neck, your cheeks, your forehead, your…”

 

“That’s enough, Lance!” Keith went red hot from all the embarrassing things Lance was saying out loud in front of the other paladins.

 

“Blink!” Lance demanded at Keith.

 

“No.” Keith said stubbornly.

 

“Then I continue with telling everyone how much I looooove you.” Lance started making kissing noises at Keith, eyes still wide open.

 

The others kept chuckling in the background.

 

The apples of Keith’s cheeks went red.  “I love you, too.” Keith suddenly said back to Lance.

 

Lance blinks _._

 

“Lance, you lose!” Pidge screams.

 

“Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!” Lance screamed for everyone to shut up, even though the room was completely quiet.  “Keith did you finally say that you loved me back?” Lance asked with a hopeful tone, the game they had being completely forgotten.  

 

Keith is quiet for a short moment, looking down all embarrassed, until he answered with, “Yes…”

 

Lance pulls him in for a kiss.

 

“I love you, Mullet.” Lance smiles brightly in front of his boyfriend.

 

“I love you, too, Sharpshooter, sorry it took me so long to tell you. But you know what this means?” Keith smiles warmly back at his boyfriend waiting for a reply.

 

Realization hits the blue paladin, smack in the face. “Dammit, I lost.” He glared at Keith. “That was a cheap trick, Mullet. Using my love for you like that…”

 

“I promise, I said it without thinking about the game.” Keith reassured his boyfriend, pulling him in for another loving kiss.

 

“Fine. You win. Like always.” Lance smiled.

 

“Yeah, I do win a lot. But, you were the greatest win of all.” Keith winked, finally blinking.

 

“Awwww. Keith I didn’t know you had it in you.” Lance said, nuzzling all up into his boyfriend.

 

“Shut up, now Lance, go make me a milkshake and get ready to rub my feet for a whole hour!” Keith stood up to show the room he won while doing his dorky victory dance.

 

“Anything for you dear. I love you!!” Lance ran to Kaltenecker.

 

“You know you’re gonna have to say you love him back every time he says it now. You’re so whipped!” Pidge reminded Keith.

 

“Keeeith!” Lance whined while he ran to the cow.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I love you, too!” Keith shouted back to his boyfriend, smiling to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> There are some mistakes here and there, I'll get to them when I have time. ;P


End file.
